Electric motors and generators function with moving mechanical parts. Due to the presence of moving parts, there is significant potential for electric motors and generators to malfunction and/or degrade. Replacement of broken parts, including magnetic cores, can be cumbersome and costly due to the act of disassembling various motor components to reach a faulty component.